Hades- Lord of the Dead
this article. Lord of the Dead, Hades is the property of Halloweves 'Lord of the Dead ' While Hades is not his original name and his has gone by many names since he was made a spirit as he has the habit of changing his name, Hades is one of the names he prefers. Hades is the protector of the spirit world and the being who pass judgement on souls deciding what to do with them. His signature colour is white. Hades in fact had be offered the guardianship of the afterlife but he delinced that offer stating that it sound like to much work and he had enough of that already. History Formerly Knight Pitchiner, he was the younger brother of General Kozmotis Pitchiner. Knight was Kozmotis second in command and fought beside him with the Golden Armies in capturing the fearlings and their ilk. Knight had originally planned on volunteering to be the lone guard the prison planet that the fearing had been imprisoned in, only to have his elder brother beat him to it and then Knight had his offer to help guard the fearlings his offer was rejected Kozmotis. As Kozmotis told Knight that while he may have fought and captured the fearlings being around them consently would break and Kozmotis would not allow that to happen to his kind hearted and gentle younger brother who he most had doubted that he had ever had a bad thought about anyone or anything. On the day Kozmotis released the fearlings after they had tricked him, Knight has been on the prison planet in hope of spending a few hours with his elder brother. Knight had found his brother the moment just before Kozmotis opened the doors, Knight had only enough time to yell “no brother” before he and Kozmotis where surround by the fearlings. While Kozmotis was possessed by ten thousand Fearlings, who twisted mind and heart transforming him into Pitch, the Nightmare King, the fearlings made it so Knight would forevermore be surround by what he feared most- Death. Knight now going by the name Azazel joined his brother as he sought his vengeance by destroying the Golden Age by turning all good dreams into nightmares. The period when he was Azazel would become on of the darkest periods in his very long life. Pitch and Azazel plundered planets, extinguished stars and when Pitch stole every dream he came across, Azazel often would steal away souls leaving only misery and despair in their wake. The soul that Azazel took where more often than not that of children for children's soul are a dazzling white (since they were pure of heart) which Azazel wanted to snuff out because he was surround by darkness and could stand the sight of them and Azazel even turned some children into Fearlings. During the time Pitch and Azazel where known as they Nightmare brother or the death brothers. He however didn’t however agree with Pitch plan to make for the Lunanoff Prince his heir but no matter how much he did agree with Pitch Azazel would help his elder brother as he had always done and followed Pitch as he tracked down the fleeing Lunanoff family to earth. However when they reached earth Azazel became devastated when his elder brother was defeated by the prince's guardian, in a huge explosion. Azazel wonder the earth for centuries in hopes of finding his brother, during this time he changed his name quite a few times, while going as the name Hades during the time of the ancient Greeks he came across a young girl by the name of Kore one night during spring believing that he was the god of the dead she fell to her knees begging that he would spare her though she quickly grew angry when Hades laughed at her. Hades grew even more amused that the little girl who only moments ago was terrified of him was now scolding him for laughing at her. Once she had calmed down Kore and Hades began talking as hades walked the little girl how making sure they got there safe, when they reached her home Kore asked Hades to lean down and to his amazement she then kissed him on the check when he did so and told him that she would never forget him but hades knew she would after all children grow up and forget. During the time before he would meet Kore again he was asked to become a guardian, a position which he refused and still refuse to this day stating that he had more important thing than to join a club that protected children. One year during a walk in the mortal realm he came across little Kore only she wasn’t so little anymore and went by the name Persephone, the pair started talking to each other becoming friends then the eventually s started to court. The pair had been married peacefully many a year when three hundred years ago Eris caused some trouble trying to bring chaos about which led to Persephone being badly hurt. In order to heal his wife Hades combines his essence with Persephone. The result of the two essence’s joining was Persephone and Hades son, a spirit of reincarnation. Hades was once again reunite with his elder brother only this time when pitch told him his plan on how to defeat the guardian and get thing back to how they where during the time his was Azazel did he for the first time in his existence refuse to help his brother. Saying that he had a new life know and was happy with it and will he would always love and care pitched he wont put his wife and son in any danger. Now a days he spends most of his time between the mortal and monster realms over seeing that souls got to the sprit realm and spending time with his family and friends Appearance Physically Hades has a lot of the same feature as Pitch in fact there faces are very similar. Hades like pitch is tall, lithe and has the same glossy black hair though his is black shoulder length hair and Hades to had grey skin. He has brown eye so dark that they are often mistaken for black and people often stay that when looking in them it like they are staring right into your soul searching(he tend to do that).He is wears a white or black silk hooded robe or a dark suit with a white tie and grey shirt. He wears two rings a gold on as it is his wedding ring and a silver one. Personality While the spirits that he judge and send to the spirit realm think that he is emotionless and couldn’t love anyone that is the far from the truth in fact when not working most people find that that Hades is very easy to get on with this many be because hades has a keen sense of honour and respects everyone believing in treating others with the same respect that they would wish to get treated and hates it whenever someone is unnecessarily cruel to others even if he does have a his dark sense of humour. Hades is generally a neutral party in fights believing that his has enough problems dealing with the spirits from the spirit realm without adding the problems of others it. Hades may a lot of patience it takes a while for a temper to break but while it does things tend to get very nasty and fast. Even though Hades is one of the oldest spirits out there he still has a child like aspect about him a child like naiveté and curiosity when learning about new things or meeting new people the latter is most likely due to the fact that hades is not the most social of spirits and tend to spent most of his time in the monster realm but he does come to love and care for others to easily and those that he care for a precious to him and he will do anything to protect them. Powers and abilities Hades has quite a few powers that revolve around the dead and the shadows as proctor of the spirit world, Hades has authority and a certain control over the deceased, and he can call them forth from the spirit realm to fight for him. Hades can sense when a person is dying and see into their soul allowing him access to memories as well this helps him to judge what kind of person they where and what kind of after life they deserve. He can also sense people's life span and auras telling how long they have until death. Hades has a control over shadows and darkness allowing him to surround enemies into pitch black clouds lightless space, shoot solid bolts of darkness, solidifies shadows into shields, which are strong enough to deflect almost anything, he can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible and to travel anywhere he wants at very high speeds. Hades has a gift or he prefers to call it a curse that allows him to take the souls of mortal adults and children alike though by taking the soul for the body instantly kills the person. He can also heal himself very fastly Relationships North- Tooth- Hades generally likes Tooth after all she his one of his wife best friends even if the two hardly see each other. Hades finds Tooth to be funny especially when she “fan girls” over peoples teeth. Bunnymund- Sandman- when the pair first meets Hades (who at the time was known as Azazel) didn’t practically like Sandy as he was the opposite of Hades and Pitch at the time (Sandy felt the same). But as time went by the pair did become friends due to the change that Hades went though to become the spirit that he is now. Now a days Hades enjoys being round Sandy due to his peaceful by nature. Jack Frost- Pitch- Hades cares very much for his big brother something that hasn’t changed since he was a mortal even though at time he disagrees with Pitch methods and someway that he acts making Hades want to strangle Pitch quiet often. Ebony Black- Hades has yet to meet the youngest of his brother children but Hades likes her already for the simple fact the Nix has told him a lot about her. He hopes that he can meet ebony soon Gaia/Mother Nature- Rosie- Sol- Drippet- Pan- Timothy Rune- the pair have a unusual relationship, one that is a cross between colleges and a budding friendship. Hades often amuses himself by teasing Timothy more often than about the name of his spider. Allegro- Halloween- Idarii- Friend- the two became friend during the time that Hades searched the world looking for souls to take to the spirit realm, Hades is still to this day fascinated that Idarii had managed to make to the spirit realm without going through the monster realm first to get though the entrance to the spirit realm after all the spirit entrance is under lock and key. Now days when the pair meet they reminisce about time when the where younger Lindy Dezle- Tom Y.- La Calvera- The Dream Twins- Persephone- Wife- the spirit that represents spring is Hades beloved wife and has been for quite awhile, Hades will do anything for her even if it is just to make a smile and will not forgive anyone that hurts her. Eris- to put it quite simiply Hades detest this spirit and if he could there do doubt in Hades mind that he would kill her. He has many reason to hate eris, her choas causing death's and more dwath equels more work for the lord of the dead but the reason that Hades loaths her most id becuase she hurt his darling Persephone something that Hades will never forgive Eris for. Qoutes “Believe me when I tell you this Eris if I could kill you, you would be dead and all it would take is a flick of my hand” to Eris “Perhaps one day you could paint the Black family portrait” – to Allegro “I hope that one day the two of us will meet, after all my family is every important to me” – about ebony “Do not test my patience frost, I am after all the eldest death spirit and I have done things that would make you shake in that little hoodie of yours”- to Jack "is your boyfriend mentaly unbalnced"- to Nix about Allegro “It been a while , how have you been” to Pitch “I am deeply honoured that you would name your pet after me Timothy”-to Timothy K “I will miss you my love”- to Persephone “I meet Allegro and I must say my old friend that you have the most interesting son”- to Idarii "i think you'll find that i am taller than my brother with a different eye colour and i have longer hair, so i am not his clone" “i alredy have a child and perhaps one day there will be a spirit that will few me as their father to but right now I will make do with the child i have and being an uncle, truly my brother doe's have the most surprizing of children” “I will not be that person again, being Azazel was the darkest time of my life and I will never forgave me self for the things that I done being him”- to Pitch "my child is a true spirit much like the man in the moon and like Ebony. only my child was created in a smiliar way that Ebony was. you know she was created by my brother using his essence well my son was created in the combianation of mine and Persephone essence."- explianing how his son came to be. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Pitch's Family Category:Halloweves